mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Temple of Eep
|map = grandeepmap.gif }} The Grand Temple of Eep is located in Garrote Gorge, on top of a hill on the road to Ravenshore. It must be navigated to partially complete the quest to Find Three Kinds of Cheese. Note that bestial-type creatures have a chance to infect a character with disease, although the ID Monster information doesn't mention this. Chests in this dungeon require Level 7 Master Disarm Trap to open safely. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Reception Hall As soon as the party enters, they will be attacked by several Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, and/or Lycanthropes, and also some Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes. 2. Stairwells On the landing of each balcony stairway are one to three Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes. 3. Upper Priest's Room This room on the upper level is the bedroom for someone of high rank in the temple. Two trapped chests of drawers containing some lower mid-grade items sit against the wall. One to two Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes may be found inside. 4. Upper Bunk Area This room on the upper level is a double bunk for the rank-and-file. A trapped chest of drawers sits adjacent to each bunk. One to two Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes may be found inside. 5. Mess Hall This mess hall on the upper level is adjacent to a kitchen. The bookcase on the wall in the kitchen contains one to four scrolls of random level. One to two Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes may be found in the mess hall. 6. Supply Room Several Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes can be found working in the supply room. A trapped treasure chest can also be found here. 7. Font Room A few Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes can be found around this fountain on the first floor. 8. Sanctuary Several Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes can be found in the sanctuary, both in the pulpit and in the pews. There is a secret door behind the pulpit, but it cannot be opened from inside the sanctuary. 9. Lower Bunk Area This room on the first level is a double bunk for the rank-and-file. A trapped chest of drawers sits adjacent to each bunk. Three to four Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes may be found here. 10. Lower Priest's Room This room on the first level is the bedroom for someone of higher rank in the temple. A trapped chest of drawers containing some lower mid-grade items sits against the wall. One to two Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes may be found here. 11. High Priest's Room This room on the first level is the bedroom for the highest ranking member of the temple. A trapped chest of drawers containing some lower mid-grade items sits against the wall. In the opposite corner is a writing desk. A secret button on the side of this desk operates the secret door behind the pulpit in the sanctuary area 8. One Animalist, Shapeshifter, and/or Lycanthrope may be found inside. 12. East Cavern This cavern contains a group of Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes who are guarding the trapped treasure chest that contains their sacrament, a Wheel of Frelandau cheese, as well as some more mundane treasure such as gold and lower mid-grade items. 13. West Cavern This cavern contains a group of Ratmen, Wererats, Greater wererats, Animalists, Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, Bestial animalists, Bestial shapeshifters, and/or Bestial lycanthropes. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons